


Welcome To My World

by MistressTitania



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressTitania/pseuds/MistressTitania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trouble finds Xander no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To My World

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on clearing old files off my laptop. This was originally going to be another series but I just can't right now. So it will probably just stay a one-shot.

Xander had been in New York for about a week and was enjoying the time off immensely. It was nice not to have to go search for slayers and just relax, no apocalyptic battles or anything. This evening he was going to Kirby Plaza to look at the fountain. Afterward of course part of Xander would curse fate, the other part was grateful.

Just as Xander stepped foot into the Plaza he heard a gun go off. Pulling out his favorite dagger Xander went running towards the noise. He quickly stopped to figure things out for a moment. He'd hate to attack the wrong person. He watched in shock as bullets were stopped in mid-air and sent back into the man who fired them. He blinked as he watched two beautiful men fighting each other. He glanced and saw a wounded man who looked like he was at death's door. Xander raced over to the him, there was also a woman with two children, both looking scared.

Yanking open his backpack Xander thrust his extremely well stocked first aide kit into the woman's hands.

"Here, pour the green vile on the wound, it will stop the bleeding. The purple will help with his pain. Can you tell me what's going on? I'm Xander by the way."

"Nikki and thank you, this is my husband, DL, my son Micah, and Molly, not sure really who she is. Sylar, the one on the left, he's a killer, and Peter is trying to stop him. But were a little concerned because Peter doesn't have much control."

Xander stood and quickly raced over tapped Peter's shoulder. Glancing over his shoulder Peter stared in shock.

"Nighthawk, the stripper, what the hell?" asked Peter.

Xander blushed brightly when he realized he'd seen this guy once before during his stripper phase.

"Um, yeah don't go by that anymore; I go by Xander or Her White Knight."

Bennet heard this and started to choke in shock.

"Oh, great, someone knows my reputation, joy. So need some back up?" asked Xander.

"You should get out of here, it's not safe."

"Please, as if this guy is any threat!"

Sylar growled and attempted to use his power to send Xander into a wall but frowned when nothing happened.

"Nice try buddy, but I've got a half dozen protection spells on me."

"Spells? Like magic, that doesn't exist. That would be like saying vampires or witches exist." snarked Mohinder unable to stop himself.

"You mean like me, mate?" asked a fanged out Spike.

"Damnit Spike, why must you follow me everywhere?"

"Cause you always find the best fights."

Spike stepped into the light letting everyone see his fangs and ridges. A lot let out a shriek, except Molly who ran to hug Spike, baffling everyone.

"Well, if it isn't mini-platelet, how are you sweetie?"

"Not good, Mommy and Daddy where killed by the boogieman, and then I got sick, but my Heroes helped me! My other heroes, you were my first hero!" She hugged Spike tightly.

"And who is this Boogie-Man?" asked an angry Spike.

Sylar was starting to think now might be a good time to run.


End file.
